Vegeta and the Great Dating Adventure
by Jadedbest
Summary: *Chapters 7, 8, and 9 are now up! Story is complete.* It's Bra's first date. What's Vegeta going to do? This is the second installment to the Great Adventure series. Rated for language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't. You know I don't. Why ask?  
  
AN: Okay kiddies. This is the second installment in the 'Vegeta's Great Adventures' series. I got such a great response to the last one that I figured I had no choice but to write another one. This one is dedicated to Greybus. Thanks for the great idea. Now, on to the tale.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra excitedly put a red X through the last day on her calendar. Today, January 21, she was officially sixteen and a half years old. Now, most people didn't think of this as a special day, but for Bra this was the epitome of all days. This was the day she would finally be free, she would get the thing she had dreamed of all her life. She would get to go on her first date. Everything was planned. She had the guy (with a car might I add), the dress, and a perfectly free evening. And there was nothing her dad could do about it.  
  
For as long as she could remember she had been interested in guys and they had been equally interested in her. But that was until they met her dad. Vegeta had successfully gotten rid of every guy who had ever even thought about taking her out. It just wasn't fair. Pan and Marron never had these problems with their dad's and neither of them wanted a boyfriend as bad as Bra did.  
  
She went crying to her mother, telling her how awful Vegeta was being. She told her how Vegeta had said she couldn't have a mate until she was at least 28 and then when the time came he would pick her mate for her. 'It is only customary that a princess of Vegetasei should have an arranged marriage' Vegeta had said. Bra had been so upset that Bulma had called a family meeting (which Trunks had chosen not to attend).  
  
The debate had lasted late into the night. Vegeta had stuck by 28 and Bra (13 at the time) had wanted at the very least 14. When it seemed no end was in sight, Bulma had picked a age she liked. 16. Bra, seeing that that was the best she could do, had agreed with her mother, but Vegeta still wasn't happy. So, Bulma bumped the age up to 16 and a half, making it clear she would go no higher. Vegeta had reluctantly agreed.  
  
Since that day Bra had been counting the days till she would finally get her wish.  
  
"And now that day is finally here VJ!" she said to the birdcage sitting on her desk.  
  
No, it wasn't the parrot we all know and love. 'Little' Vegeta had died three years back, but he had left behind an offspring that Bra had named Vegeta Jr. in his memory.  
  
Bra walked over to her vanity and ran a brush through her hair. Then she happily ran down stairs for breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to come home for the weekend, sweetheart," Bulma said as she placed cups of coffee before her husband and son.  
  
Twenty-five year old Trunks smiled up at his mother. "Thanks mom."  
  
"Do you think you'll be home for good anytime soon?" Bulma asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know mom. I think it may actually take me a whole year to get this degree," Trunks said.  
  
"What do you need a Ph.D. for anyway. Aren't you suppose to run this stupid company one day?" his father asked.  
  
"Yeah, but right now I don't have anything else to do. Anyway, you never know when you'll need a doctor in the family," he said, giving his father that smile that made all the girls at his school hearts stop.  
  
Vegeta grunted and went back to his coffee. Trunks chuckled. As much as he loved being on his own, there was nothing like being home.  
  
"Morning all!" said a singsong voice from the stairs.  
  
Trunks watched as his sister descended the stairs. Some things, though, did change. Every time he came home his little sister looked older, prettier. She was one of the things he missed most about home.  
  
"Mornin' brat," he said affectionately.  
  
"Trunks! What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly as she kissed her brother's cheek.  
  
"I came to see you of course," he said smiling as she sat across from him.  
  
"Then you came for the right reason," Bra said smiling back.  
  
Bulma smiled as she began sitting breakfast on the table. She loved how well her children got along.  
  
"You seem to be in a very good mood this morning, girl," Vegeta said as he began piling food on his plate.  
  
"And with good reason Daddy. Do you know what today is?" she asked.  
  
"Should I care?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well if you don't care about my big date tonight, I guess not," Bra said nonchalantly.  
  
Trunks and Bulma stopped serving themselves and looked at Vegeta. His eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"You're not going anywhere tonight," he said firmly.  
  
"Sorry daddy but we had a deal. Today I am sixteen and a half and tonight I receive my freedom." With a cocky smirk, Bra raised her orange juice glass in her father's direction and said, "Bon appiete, papa."  
  
* * *  
  
Well there was a little teaser from my newest fanfic. What do you guys think? Would you like me to continue? Let me know when you review. I'm working on like six other fics right now so if you want me to take time to update this one you have to review. Thanks for reading. 


	2. A Test

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
AN: I'm glad you guys liked my little teaser. I want to prewarn you readers that these chapters may not be as quick as the last story's chapters. I am currently working on several another stories, so you have been forewarned. Oh, and special thanks to Capra124, hippiechick (now I'll be checking out that fic of yours), LisaB, Kyesha, DarkDragon, DEE, moonsaiyanprincess.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma sat on the couch and watched her husband pace back and forth like a caged animal. Watching him, she was able to admire how sexy he was. She was about to tell him how good he looked but thought now was probably not the time. Since Bra's big announcement this morning, he had been thinking of ways to stop her date.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta stop pacing and turned to Bulma as if an idea had just struck him.  
  
"We can lock her in her room," he said.  
  
"Vegeta, I don't think-" Bulma began.  
  
"Your right," Vegeta cut her off, "she'd just break down the door. Okay how about we chain her to the bed then lock her in the room."  
  
"But Vegeta-" Bulma tried again.  
  
"Ah, be quiet woman. You're not helping." Vegeta walked over to the window and began stroking his chin in thought. "There must be some way to keep her here," he said to himself.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said calmly.  
  
"After all," Vegeta continued, either not hearing or choosing to ignore Bulma, "she's only half saiyan. I can simply overpower her."  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said, this time with more force.  
  
"Or I could simply kill the boy," Vegeta thought out loud, weighing every option.  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
"WHAT WOMAN! Can't you see I'm thinking?!"  
  
Bulma, now calm since she had his attention, said, "Come here Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta's frown deepened. 'What is she up to?' When she motioned to him with her hand, he sighed and walked over to her. He stopped directly in front of her with his hands on his hips. Bulma gentle patted the spot next to her. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. 'Great,' he thought, 'now we're going to 'chat'.'  
  
"What?" he asked looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Do you think we've raised our daughter well?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows raised in surprise. That was not what he had expected her to say.  
  
"I would say so," he said in response.  
  
"I mean do you think she's intelligent, brave, and strong," Bulma continued.  
  
"Well of course. She is my daughter after all, but I don't see what any of this has to do with-" Vegeta said.  
  
"Then don't you think it's time we let our little girl use what we've taught her. Vegeta our baby's growing up and there's nothing we can do to stop her."  
  
Bulma place a finger on Vegeta's lips when he looked like he was about to protest that last comment.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," she repeated. "What do you say we treat this date thing as a test, huh? Not only a test for Bra but a test for us as well. It will start getting us ready to let go of her, which is something that I think you will need some practice with. So Vegeta will you give this dating thing a chance. Not only for Bra, but for all of us."  
  
Vegeta began slowly shaking his head. It didn't make sense. After 25 years, the woman chose now to start making sense.  
  
After a long pause, Bulma lightly placed a hand on Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Fine. I'll let the girl have her date. But if the boy disgraces her in any way, I will kill him, no questions asked, deal?"  
  
"Deal," Bulma said shaking her husband's hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks bearly dodged the ki ball that came flying at his head. Just when he thought that he had caught his father's rhythm, Vegeta phased out and reappeared behind him, giving him a kick that brought Trunks to his knees. As Trunks tried to catch his breath, Vegeta prepared for his next attack. Trunks held up his hand in surrender just before Vegeta reached him. Vegeta retreated then grabbed a towel off a nearby rail.  
  
"You're losing your touch boy," Vegeta said wiping the sweat off his face.  
  
Trunks braced his back against the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well there isn't much competition for me at school."  
  
"That's no excuse!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Trunks arched an eyebrow at his father's tone. It was true that Vegeta took training very seriously, but he usually had a better sense of humor when it came to defeating his much younger opponent.  
  
"She'll be just fine Dad," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. What do you know about it?" Vegeta said as he began taking the tape off his hands.  
  
"Come on Dad. It's just a date. Don't you remember any of your dates?"  
  
Vegeta threw his son a glance over his shoulder. "What would I waste time wooing a woman for when all I what from her is her body?"  
  
"Well…what about Mom?"  
  
Vegeta didn't even look in Trunks direction. "I didn't need to 'date' your mother."  
  
Figuring he really didn't want to know what his father did need to do, Trunks decided to leave it at that. "Believe me Dad I know about dating and it's really no big deal."  
  
Vegeta had made his way over to the control panel. He had been turning down the gravity when Trunks had spoken.  
  
"Is that so? Well then why don't you tell me about some of your 'great' adventures?" Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
Trunks leaned his head back against the wall and smiled. He could remember his first date all right. Lindsay Diaz. She had been a senior when he was a freshman. She had the most amazing body and every guy had wanted her. He remembered they had went to dinner, then a movie, and then…Miller's Peak. "We'd gone up there to 'talk' she said," Trunks told his father. "Let's just say we didn't do much 'talking' so to speak," Trunks shook his head with a smile as the memories continued to play back.  
  
Vegeta looked at his son, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"And this what happens on first dates?" he said.  
  
Trunks looked at his father. "Well it's what happened on mine… and Goten's was similar so, I guess it's a pretty common date first date."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "And you and mother want me to send my daughter on one of these."  
  
Trunks had never thought of it like that. He thought about some kid doing to his baby sister all the things he had done to Lindsay.  
  
"Dad you can not let Bra go on that date!"  
  
Vegeta nodded his head as he walked out the gravity room into the on coming darkness. Why had he listened to that damned woman? He had known he was right. He was always right. He was going to go upstairs and tell that girl she wasn't going anywhere. No little pervert was going to touch his daughter. He didn't care what he had told the woman, he still had time to stop this little 'test'.  
  
As he walked thinking of how to keep the girl in her room for the next ten years, he noticed a set of headlights pull into his driveway. 'Damn it,' he thought as a figure holding a bouquet of flowers climbed out the car.  
  
* * *  
  
Hope you liked the first chapter. I thank you all for your support. Please don't forget to review. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Fingerless Danny

1 Disclaimer: Vegeta…*sighs wistfully*  
  
AN: Thanks for your reviews.  
  
* * *  
  
"Their beautiful! Isn't he sweet Momma?" Bra gushed.  
  
Vegeta entered the house to the girl's excited voice.  
  
"Yes he is. And handsome too," Bulma said smiling. The young man blushed at the motherly comment.  
  
Bra smelled her flowers then looked up at her father. "Daddy! Come here I want you to meet my date," she said excitedly.  
  
Vegeta walked over and looked at the young man. He was attractive (by human standards anyway) with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing tan khaki pants and a neat red and white striped Polo shirt. He looked like an All- American high school athlete. The boy next door. But to Vegeta, he was target practice.  
  
"Daddy this is Danny and Danny this is my father, Vegeta," Bra said.  
  
Danny politely extended his hand to Vegeta. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Briefs."  
  
"No."  
  
Danny's eyes widened. "I'm sorry sir?"  
  
"It's not Mr. Briefs," he growled, "It's Vegeta, but you can stick with sir."  
  
Danny gulped as he nodded his head.  
  
"Da-ddy," Bra warned through clenched teeth. Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms.  
  
Danny turned to Bra, trying to ease the tension in the room, and said, "You look wonderful tonight."  
  
Bra blushed and said a shy thank you.  
  
Vegeta watched the scene and his rage grew. A small ki ball began forming in his hand as he watched the little hoodlum drool over his little girl.  
  
Bulma looked away from the darling little scene and glanced at her husband. She saw the ki ball and lightly touched Vegeta's arm.  
  
Vegeta looked at the woman. Her eyes were pleading with him to stay calm, to not ruin the moment. Vegeta growled as he walked over to the window and stared out it.  
  
"So are you ready to go?" Danny asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah all ready!" Bra said excitedly.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something sweetheart?" Bulma said.  
  
"I don't think-" Bra started then remembered, "oh, yeah, my jacket. Mom, will you come help me find it? I'll be right back Danny!" she said as she and Bulma headed upstairs.  
  
Danny stood nervously looking at Vegeta's back. He cleared his throat and attempted conversation. "You have a nice home Mr.- I mean sir."  
  
Vegeta didn't response at first. Then he turned and looked at Danny. The look on his face caused a deep fear in the pit of Danny's stomach.  
  
Vegeta began slowly advancing on the boy and Danny began backing up. Every step Vegeta took closer, Danny took one back. They continued this until Danny backed into something. Danny turned around to find himself staring at a very broad chest. He backed up a step to get a better look at the lavender hared man standing before him.  
  
Danny cleared his throat and said, "Hello."  
  
Trunks' frown deepened as he looked down at the boy. "Hi," he said in a flat tone.  
  
Danny nervously extended his hand to Trunks. "I'm Danny."  
  
Trunks just looked at his hand. "Trunks."  
  
Danny put his hand down then said, "Well…it's nice to meet you."  
  
"I wish could say the same," said a gruff voice behind him.  
  
Danny turned slightly so he could see both men. He didn't know what to do. The parents of the girls he usually dated always loved him right away. He decided to try and get on their good sides.  
  
"Sir, I want you to know that I will do all I can to show Bra a good time tonight."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by a 'good time'?" Trunks asked defensively.  
  
Danny cleared his throat and began backpedaling. "What I mean is I'll make sure she is entertained."  
  
Vegeta stepped closer and stuck his finger in Danny's chest. "Now listen here boy," he said, "you make sure you keep your hands and all your other appendages away from my little girl. If I find out that you laid one finger on my daughter, I'll personally rip each finger on your right hand out of its socket. Then I'll give your left hand to my son."  
  
Danny gulped as he looked at the young man beside him. He looked as though he had a similar plan for his left hand.  
  
"Am I understood?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Danny quickly nodded his head.  
  
"Now," Vegeta said, "I demand to know where you are taking my child."  
  
Danny tried to clear his mind and give an answer. "Uh, I…um…what I mean is I'm taking her to dinner and …ahem…a movie."  
  
Vegeta raised an expectant eyebrow.  
  
"Sir," Danny quickly added.  
  
"Where?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Fenilli's, sir."  
  
"Which is?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Uh, on 51st and Yale," Danny stuttered.  
  
"Okay I'm ready!"  
  
All three men looked at the stairs as Bra and Bulma came back down. Vegeta and Trunks slowly back away from the sweating boy.  
  
"I'm sorry it took so long, Danny. I hope my dad and brother haven't been giving you a hard time," Bra said as she reached her date.  
  
"No we were just having some guy talk," Trunks said as he gave Danny a pat on the back that sent him stumbling forward.  
  
Bulma threw him an angry glance. The look Trunks gave her was one of pure innocence.  
  
"Well you two better get going," Bulma said.  
  
"Okay," Bra said. She walked over to her parents and then her brother and kissed each. "See ya, and don't wait up," she said as a very relieve Danny lead her out the door.  
  
When the door shut, Bulma looked at her husband, "I have some things to finish up in the lab. Then I'll fix dinner." She kissed his cheek then headed for the lab.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Trunks walked over to his father.  
  
"Dad, what are we going to do? I didn't buy that kid's homey act for a minute," Trunks said.  
  
"Neither did I, but don't worry I have everything under control," Vegeta said.  
  
"You have a plan?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegeta held up his hand to silence Trunks as Bulma reentered the room.  
  
"I think I left a file in here," she said as she started looking.  
  
Vegeta nodded his head at Trunks, in answer to his question, then motioned towards the stairs. Trunks nodded his head then headed up the stairs.  
  
"Ah, here it is!" Bulma said picking the folder up off the table. She started looking through it as she started back towards the lab.  
  
"Dress yourself, woman," Vegeta demanded.  
  
Bulma looked up at him with a confused look. "What?"  
  
"I'm taking you to dinner so go and ready yourself," he said.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in shock. Vegeta never did such romantic things. "Are you serious, Vegeta?"  
  
"Of course. The boy just told me about a restaurant called Fenilli's. I want to see what all his talk is about. Now go and make it quick."  
  
Bulma smiled and ran over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth.  
  
"I'll be ready in 15 minutes," she said then ran up stairs.  
  
Vegeta smirked. He would let the girl have her date, she just wouldn't have it without him. On that thought, he went to a guestroom to shower and change.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay guys it's time to review. Like it? Don't? Let me know. There's nothing I love more than reading reviews. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Who's the genius

Disclaimer: If I had the dragonballs I'd wish for…*taps chin as if thinking really hard*… Vegeta! (and the rest Dragonball Z)  
  
AN: You like it! You really, really like it! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews. I love all you guys!  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta looked himself over in the full-length mirror. He looked over his black dress slacks and black button up dress shirt. He left the top button open. 'Vegeta you are one sexy bitch,' he thought to himself. Before leaving the room he slipped the cell phone that had been a Christmas gift three years ago from the woman, into his pocket. He had never used it figuring it was a waste since he didn't know anyone that he liked talking to, but he figured it might come in some use tonight. He walked down the hall to the boy's room. He enter (without knocking of course) to find Trunks sprawled across his bed with headphones on. He stood in the doorway until Trunks opened his eyes and noticed him. Trunks took off the headset and looked at his father expectantly.  
  
"I'm taking your mother to dinner," Vegeta stated calmly.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"To Fenilli's," Vegeta finished.  
  
Trunks smiled. "And they say mom's the genius in the family," Trunks said in admiration.  
  
"That's why you shouldn't listen to rumors, boy," Vegeta said with a smirk, then his face turned serious again. "I want you to be near the phone at all times. When the woman finds out why we're there, I may need a change of partners. So be on alert."  
  
"Will do," Trunks said.  
  
"Will do what?" Bulma asked as she slipped an arm around husband's waist.  
  
"Will do…" Trunks started  
  
"…a new kata I taught him today," Vegeta finished.  
  
"Oh …well, good luck, I guess," she said with a smile. She then looked at her husband. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Trunks did you know your father is taking me to dinner? Isn't that sweet of him?" Bulma said not taking her eyes off her husband.  
  
"Yeah its great mom," Trunks said with a small smile. He kind of felt sorry for his mom, she was so excited about this 'date'. His dad was going be in big trouble when she found out what it was really about.  
  
"Let's go," Vegeta said uneasily. He too was feeling a little bad about tricking Bulma. But only a little.  
  
* * *  
  
"Reservation for Palmer please."  
  
Bra looked around the restaurant as Danny took care of the seating arrangements. 'This is a nice place,' Bra thought. She remembered how a lot of her friends talking about going to a burger joint for their first date. 'Looks like I really know how to pick 'em,' she thought with a smile.  
  
"What's so funny?" Danny asked as he walked up and stood next to her.  
  
"I was just thinking how glad I am that you asked me out," she said as she smiled up at him. He smiled back.  
  
"This way," the waiter said.  
  
They were led to a table that had a nice view of the dance floor and the city out the large bay window. Danny helped her out of her coat and pulled out her chair. When they were both seated and the waiter had taken their drink orders, Danny picked up where they had left off.  
  
"You know I almost didn't," he said.  
  
"Why not?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well, when I first came to Orange Star High there was a lot of rumors about you," Danny answered.  
  
Bra paled. "About me?"  
  
"Not really about you," he said quickly trying to reassure her. "They were more about your dad."  
  
"What about my dad?"  
  
"About how guys who even looked at you came up missing."  
  
"They really said things like that," Bra asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then why did you ask me?"  
  
"Well I figured that if your father was willing to commit murder over you, you must be something special. Anyway, a girl as beautiful as yourself is hard to over look."  
  
Bra blushed.  
  
"Now that's a pretty sight," Danny said enjoying the blush.  
  
"You're a real sweet talker," Bra said, smiling.  
  
"That's what they say," Danny teased.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about my dad. He talks big, but he's really an old softy," Bra said.  
  
Danny arched his eyebrow. Were they talking about the same guy that threaten rip out his fingers? "Speaking of your dad, has he and your brother always been so…militia?"  
  
"Dad? Yeah, he's pretty much always like that. I always thought he'd make a great general, because he's got that whole ridge, military guy thing going plus he likes to tell people what to do. But Trunks? Trunks is the exact opposite of dad. People always say that Trunks is more like my mom, only quieter. He's easy going and affectionate. I miss him so much when his at school."  
  
Danny smiled as he watched her chat so happily about her family. After a moment she stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm talking way too much. I'm sure the last thing you want to talk about is my family," Bra said.  
  
"Don't apologize. There's nothing wrong with loving your family. I was enjoying listening to you. But you are right about one thing, I would much rather talk about you."  
  
Bra smiled. 'This guy is a dream,' she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Vegeta this place is great! Are you sure you can get us a table on such short notice?" Bulma asked in awe.  
  
"Of course. Stay here while I talk to that man," Vegeta said. What he didn't tell her was that he had called after his shower and (though it hurt his pride) dropped the Briefs name to secure them a table. Beginning married to the city's richest woman had its benefits.  
  
After the waiter seated them at their table and served their drinks, Bulma looked across the table at her husband.  
  
"So Vegeta, what brought all this on?" she asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked as he scanned the room looking for Bra.  
  
"This," she said motioning around the room. "What suddenly made you want to take me out to dinner or anywhere else for that matter?"  
  
"You have a suspicious mind woman. Why can't I just want to take my mate out for the night? Or maybe I'm just tired of that shit you call cooking!"  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He was way too upset for someone without an ulterior motive. "Okay Vegeta, what the hell are you up to?"  
  
Vegeta, realizing his mistake, cleared his throat and tried to recover some of the ground he just lost. "I assure you that the only reason I brought you here is because I wanted to share a meal with you away from the boy."  
  
Bulma's features softened as she relaxed in her chair. "Really?" she asked.  
  
"Really," Vegeta affirmed.  
  
Bulma smiled and opened her menu. 'He can be so sweet when he wants to,' she thought.  
  
Vegeta smirk. 'And she's suppose to be the genius,' he thought.  
  
Vegeta pretended to look over his menu as he started scanning the room again. He spotted them in less than a minute. They were near a large window. The boy was staring leeringly at Bra. Vegeta could almost see the drool running out the boy's mouth. The boy said something and the girl laughed, then the girl picked up a piece of meat with her fork and offered it to the little pervert. Vegeta shook his head in disgust. How was his daughter suppose to be properly feed if that scum sucking human was taking her food?  
  
"...Classico. What are you going to have?"  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked at the woman. "What?"  
  
Bulma sighed. "I said I'm having the Lasagna Classico. What are you having?"  
  
"I don't care. One of everything I guess," he said. He looked back at the table. The young couple were heading for the dance floor. 'Damn it,' he thought. There was no way the boy was going to keep his hands of his daughter now. 'There must be something I can do,' he thought.  
  
Bulma sighed. She was getting really pissed. She had been calling Vegeta's name for the last minute and he wasn't answering. He had been somewhere else since they got here, but he said he didn't have another reason. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that...  
  
"Vegeta," she said again.  
  
"What?" he said, hearing her for the first time.  
  
"I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back," she said, getting up.  
  
Vegeta distractedly nodded his head.  
  
When Bulma was gone, Vegeta turned back to the, now, dancing couple. He watched in disgust as the little bastard wrapped his arms around Bra. His hands were way too close to her butt as far as Vegeta was concerned. Just then a waiter with a tray of glasses walked by. An idea came to the prince. When the waiter walked by again Vegeta stopped him.  
  
"Come here boy," he called. The young man stopped.  
  
"Can I help you sir?"  
  
"Do you want to make some money?" Vegeta asked.  
  
The boy's eyes lit up. "What can I do for you?" he said, wanting to make a few extra bucks.  
  
"Do you see that girl with the blue hair on the dance floor?"  
  
Did he see her! He had been eyeing her all night. She was a real piece of work as far as he was concerned. "Yes sir. I see her," he said.  
  
"I want you to take this," he said reaching for his glass of red wine, "and 'accidently' dump it on that pest she's with."  
  
The boy's eyes widened. "Are you serious sir?"  
  
"Very. Now do you want the money or not?" The boy nodded his head. "Then go and make it quick."  
  
'That should put a damper on the mood,' Vegeta thought with an evil grin.  
  
* * *  
  
'I think I'm in heaven. And the night is just begining.' Bra thought as she swayed in Danny's arms.  
  
"What time does the movie start?" she asked looking up at her date.  
  
"7:45."  
  
"Why so early?"  
  
"Because I may have plans for us later," Danny said mysteriously.  
  
"Really?" Bra asked.  
  
"Really," Danny answered as he spun her out. Just as he did a young waiter, with a tray holding only one glass of red wine, tripped directly in front of Danny, causing the red liquid to spill all over the front of his shirt.  
  
"What the-?!" Danny cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir," the waiter apologized as he pulled out a napkin and started trying to dab at the stain.  
  
Bra angrily snatched the napkin. "Well you should watch what you're doing next time," she said as she tried to clean up the stain. The waiter apologized again and then hurried away.  
  
"I don't think its going to come out," Bra said after a moment.  
  
"It's okay," Danny said. "I think I have another shirt in the car. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," Bra said. They headed back to their table to collect their things.  
  
* * *  
  
*MOMENTS EARLIER*  
  
Bulma exited the restroom after giving her hair one last fluff. Just she left the bathroom she noticed a commotion on the dance floor. It looked as if someone had spilled something. A young couple seemed to be the center of all the attention. The boy and the blue hared gir- wait. Blue hared girl! Bulma gave the girl another look and saw that she wasn't mistaken. That was her daughter! But Vegeta wouldn't dare-. She looked back at their table and saw Vegeta smiling evilly at the dance floor.  
  
'That bastard!' she thought as she made her way over to her table.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta watched the unfolding scene with glee (or as close as he could come to it). He was so pleased with himself that he never noticed the woman walk up.  
  
"You son of a bitch!"  
  
Startled, Vegeta looked at his mate. It wasn't the first time he had been called that and it definitely wasn't a first (or last) coming from her, but he hadn't been expecting it tonight.  
  
"Is there some thing wrong woman?"  
  
"You lied to me!" she raged.  
  
"I did no such thing."  
  
"I just saw Bra, Vegeta," she said as if that would explain everything. When he didn't answer she continued. "You said the only reason you brought me here was because you wanted time with me. You didn't say you were also spying on our daughter."  
  
"I said that I wanted dinner away from the boy. I said nothing about the girl," Vegeta stated.  
  
Bulma shook her head in amazement. "You are un- fucking- believable," she said as she began gathering her things.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm going home and it would be best if you didn't follow me right now." Coat and purse in hand, Bulma turned and left the restaurant.  
  
Vegeta looked around to see if the girl had noticed her mother's little tantrum, but she and her clown of a date were no where to be found. 'They must have left,' he thought. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the phone he had placed there early. After several attempts he finally figured out how to use the damn thing then dialed the boy's room number.  
  
Trunks answered on the first ring. "Hello."  
  
"Meet me outside of Fenilli's in 5 minutes," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm on my way," came Trunks' answer before he hung up.  
  
* * *  
  
First off I'm starting a general mailing list for all my stories so if you want to be on it the just leave your email address in your review. Second I have laid out an updating rotation that looks like this:  
  
Vegeta and the Great Dating Adventure  
  
When You Least Expect  
  
Relationships  
  
The Show  
  
The Group  
  
As for Willpower and My Friend I am discontinuing these fics…J/K ^_~. Willpower and My Friend will be updated between the other fics as the spirit hits me. You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading 


	5. Mind Games

Disclaimer: No.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
* * *  
  
"Only five bucks?"  
  
Vegeta looked at the young waiter. "You better be glad that you're getting that, after the poor job you did at such a simple task," Vegeta said with disgust. "Now get away from me."  
  
The boy shook his head has he walked away. He could lose his job over this and all he got was five lousy bucks. "Jerk," he murmured as he walked back into the restaurant.  
  
Vegeta chose to ignore the human. He had more important things to worry about. 'What's taking that boy so long?' he wondered impatiently.  
  
As if on cue, Trunks landed at that moment.  
  
"What took you so long?" Vegeta asked irritated.  
  
Trunks looked at his watch. "Dad it's only been three minutes."  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta said. "Tell me, where is the local cinema?"  
  
Trunks thought for a moment. "Kids Bra's age usually go to Western Capital General Theater," he said.  
  
"Take me there."  
  
Trunks and Vegeta took to the air. After they had been flying for a moment, Trunks turned to his father. "Is it as bad as we thought?"  
  
"Worse. The vermin has been drooling over her all night. It's disgusting," Vegeta said as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
Trunks shook his head and turned back to leading the way.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is just the movie I wanted to see!"  
  
Danny threw a smile at Bra as he paid for the tickets. "I'm glad because it's not one I want to see."  
  
Bra pretended to pout as she looped her arm in Danny's. "You can't tell me that 'Forever Yours' isn't a movie you want to see."  
  
Danny smiled. "Believe me it's not, but it is the perfect movie to get a person in the mood."  
  
Bra looked up at Danny. He had that mysterious tone in his voice again. "Mood for what exactly?"  
  
"You'll see," Danny said as he led her into the theater.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta and Trunks landed just in time to see the two enter the theater.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "It's just like you said Dad. He's all over her," he said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Let's go," Vegeta growled as he entered the theater.  
  
* * *  
  
"So are we getting popcorn or something?"  
  
Danny looked at Bra in surprise. "Popcorn? Didn't we just have dinner?"  
  
Bra giggled. "Yeah but big appetites run in my family."  
  
Danny chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist leading her to the concession line.  
  
Vegeta watched this encounter from across the room and his blood began to boil. The boy obviously had forgotten his warning. Well, it was time he gave him a little reminder.  
  
"The girl is not to see you," Vegeta ordered over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
Trunks nodded his head in understanding and headed in the other direction.  
  
Meanwhile, Danny looked at Bra in amazement. "You want a large popcorn, jujubes, and a large sprite! There's no way you can eat all that!"  
  
"You'd be surprised," Bra said.  
  
Danny playfully rolled his eyes skyward. "Whatever, order all you want." As Bra placed her order, Danny let his eyes wonder around the room. He was startled when his green eyes connected with a pair of black ones. Pure fear came over him as he saw the look of pure hatred on the man's dark face. The man stood with his arms crossed and his feet apart. The message on his face was clear, 'Stay away from my daughter'. In his fear Danny recalled the threat from earlier that evening and immediately dropped his hand from Bra's waist.  
  
At the loss of contact, Bra looked up at Danny. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Surprised at the sound of her voice Danny looked down at Bra. "Uh," he started. He looked back at the spot where he had seen her father and found no one there. He blinked a couple of times but still there was nothing there. 'Did I image it?' he wondered.  
  
"Danny?" Bra said after a moment, sounding worried.  
  
Danny looked back at her. "Uh...no, no, there's nothing wrong. I'm fine. Are you ready?"  
  
Bra smiled tentatively. "Yeah, I just need to add butter to my popcorn."  
  
Danny turned her in the direction of the butter counter. As he did so, he couldn't help looking over his shoulder.  
  
They reached the station and Bra began pumping butter on to her treat. When she finished she tried a piece then raised a piece towards Danny. "Here, try this. Do you think that's enough butter?"  
  
Danny, trying to shake the feeling he was being watched, leaned in to try the popcorn. As he did he caught one of her fingers in his mouth. He clasped the hand that was in his mouth with one of his own and gently began pulling her hand out his mouth. When it was out, he looked into her eyes. "It's very good," he said gently.  
  
Bra couldn't help herself. She giggled.  
  
Danny was about to try kissing her for real, when he saw something move out the corner of his eye. He looked over Bra's head to see a lavender hared man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He was slowly shaking his head back and forth. The words "Then I'll give your left hand to my son" rang in Danny's head. Danny slowly backed away from Bra.  
  
Bra looked at Danny in wonder. She had been sure he was about to kiss her. She noticed him staring at something behind her and she turned to see. Seeing nothing she looked back at a very pale Danny. "Danny? What's wrong?" It would be just her luck if he were getting sick.  
  
Danny shook his head and blinked several times. Her brother had been there one moment then in the blink of an eye he was gone. He was not imagining this! Or was he?  
  
"Danny?" Bra said again. "Look, if you're getting sick, we can postpone this till another time. I really don't mind." She didn't sound to convincing but at least she offered.  
  
Danny looked back at her. "No I'm all right. Let's go find seats okay."  
  
Bra nodded hesitantly and preceded Danny into the screening room.  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the shadows and watched them. If he hadn't been so pissed at the moment, he would have been impressed. Most humans would have taken Bra home after the looked he had given him. He had to admit the pervert had guts. Too bad he was going to have to final flash the kid.  
  
"Looks like he doesn't scare easy," Trunks said coming up behind him.  
  
"Of course he does! He's human. We just haven't done anything to really terrify him," Vegeta said. "Come on," he said heading into the screening room.  
  
* * *  
  
I know it's short but I had to post something today. It feels like it's been forever since my last update. Anywho, don't forget to review. And as always thanks for reading. 


	6. Popcorn

Disclaimer: Please stop taunting me.  
  
AN: I'm glad to see you guys liking this one so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta and Trunks walked into the screening room. They spotted Bra and Danny in the fourth row and quickly picked two seats behind them in the seventh row. There weren't many people in the room because the movie had been out a while.  
  
Vegeta sat thinking, 'What now?'  
  
Trunks leaned over and nudged Vegeta with his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta looked at him with a 'What!' expression. "Do you have a plan?" Trunks whispered.  
  
"I would if you would give me a minute to think," Vegeta growled.  
  
Trunks sat for a moment watching the teenage hormone and his little sister snuggle closer as the movie started. 'Ugh!' Trunks thought with a frown. This was how his hottest dates always started. He looked around the room. When he noticed a young boy sitting next to them with a large popcorn in his lap, an idea came to him.  
  
He tapped his father's arm.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Don't worry, Dad. I have an idea!"  
  
Vegeta looked at Trunks curiously, as he leaned over and asked the kid if he could buy his popcorn from him. Once he had obtained the snack for ten dollars, Trunks smiled at his father. Vegeta's eyebrows knitted in confusion. How in the world was popcorn going to help them?  
  
Trunks grabbed a fist full then looked at his father. "All right, get ready Dad."  
  
"Get ready for what?"  
  
Just as the words came out of Vegeta's mouth, Trunks let the popcorn go flying in the direction of the young couple. As soon as the popcorn was out of his hand, Trunks grabbed Vegeta by the neck and pressed his head between his legs.  
  
"What the…?" Vegeta mumbled in surprise.  
  
"Shhhh," Trunks said as he also ducked.  
  
When the salty mess landed on Bra and Danny, they instinctively looked back. Seeing no one they began dusting the stuff off their clothes.  
  
'This is the messiest date I've ever been on,' Danny thought.  
  
"Some people are so immature," Bra said angrily trying to get the buttery mess off her.  
  
"It's all right," Danny said once they had cleaned themselves off, "we won't let them spoil our night."  
  
Bra smiled and placed her head back on Danny's shoulder.  
  
Trunks looked up cautiously. 'That's funny,' he thought. They didn't look like they had noticed his little mood-killing attempt.  
  
Vegeta, on the other hand, had noticed and wasn't any too pleased about it. He stood up and grabbed his son by the back of the shirt, yanking him out of his seat. He then dragged the man out the room as though he was nothing more than a child. When he reached the door he tossed Trunks out like a rag doll. Trunks stumbled out into the empty lobby. When he recovered his footing, he turned around to see his father stand with his arms crossed.  
  
"Do I need to ask what in the high hell you thought you were doing in there?" Vegeta asked angrily.  
  
Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I was trying to break up the lovey-dovey thing they had going. I thought the popcorn would make the mood a little salty," Trunks said attempting the bad joke.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Trunks and slapped him in the back of his head.  
  
"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" Trunks cried grabbing the back of his head.  
  
"Never let me hear you say anything that stupid again," Vegeta said. He then turned and walked over to the far wall leaned against it. Trunks rubbed the back of his head once more then walked over and stood next to his father.  
  
"What do we do now?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"We wait," Vegeta said looking at the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"That ending was so sweet! Come on you can't tell me you didn't like it."  
  
"It was all right," Danny conceded.  
  
Bra stopped as they reached the middle of the lobby and turned to face her companion. "Just all right?" she asked.  
  
"I think the big 'kiss under the stars' ending was a little too sappy," Danny said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Bra said.  
  
"Well," Danny said, as if the idea had just occurred to him. He pulled Bra to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, "if you would be so kind as to accompany me to Miller's Peak tonight, maybe you can change my mind."  
  
"Miller's Peak?!" Bra said in surprise. She had heard a lot about the place. She had once over heard Trunks and Goten talking about how only the best dates ended there. 'Why not?' she thought 'If he tries anything funny, I'll have no problem setting him straight.'  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
"Really?" Danny said with a slow smile.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not?" Bra said smiling. "But before we go, I have to go to the ladies room okay?"  
  
"Sure. We'll meet back here in ten minutes okay?"  
  
Bra nodded her head then hurried away.  
  
* * *  
  
Danny zipped up his pants and walked over to the sink.  
  
As he washed his hands, he smiled at himself in the mirror. This date was turning out to be one of his best yet. Well…aside from the weird hallucinations he had earlier. That's what they had to be after all. I mean really, he had heard of over protective fathers before but to follow her on the date was a little much. Danny shook his head at how silly he was. Tomorrow he would go see his doctor, but tonight he would focus on the blue eyed beauty he was with. On that thought he left the restroom.  
  
The smile he had on his face was snatched off as someone grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a nearby wall. He coughed, trying to catch his breath. His eyes widened in fear as they locked with a pair of angry blue ones.  
  
"Hello Danny," Trunks said coldly as he held him pinned to the wall.  
  
"Hi…Trunks," Danny choked out. "What are you doing here…?"  
  
Trunks slammed him against the wall again. "Quiet!" he said then glanced over his shoulder. "So Dad it looks like our friend here can't follow instructions very well. What do you think we should do about that?"  
  
To Danny's great horror, Vegeta stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Trunks.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You disappoint me. I thought we had an understanding. I guess you didn't believe me when we had our little discussion, so I assume I am going to have to show you how serious we are."  
  
Vegeta took one of Danny's hands and with his thumb and forefinger, began applying pressure to the boy's palm. It took everything in Danny to keep from crying out in pain. Trunks arched his eyebrow. The kid had spunk.  
  
When Danny began whimpering slightly and his eyes watered, Vegeta let his hand go. He had to admit the kid was pretty brave.  
  
"Now let me reiterate. KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY CHILD. It's not a hard concept, very simple in fact. And remember I'll be watching," Vegeta turned to head back into the shadows.  
  
Trunks dropped Danny on his feet. "And make sure this little encounter doesn't get back to my sister," Trunks said giving Danny a mob style pat on the cheek that was sure to leave a mark. He then turned and followed his father.  
  
Danny stayed where he was trying to take it all in. 'I guess I can cancel that doctor's appointment,' he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra stood in their meeting place looking around for Danny. This date was going so well! Danny had to be the sweetest guy in the world. She was sure he would ask her out again and she would happily except. She was having the time of her life. And she owed it all to her dad.  
  
She knew that if he had wanted to he could have kept her from going on this date. She had to be sure to thank him for being so understanding.  
  
At that moment she spotted Danny walking away from the restroom. As he got closer she noticed he looked really upset.  
  
"Danny what's wrong?" She felt like she'd been saying that all night.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Home? But I thought…" she started.  
  
"You really don't want to go to Miller's Peak do you? I mean all people do up there is make out?" Danny said nervously.  
  
"Well that's all right," Bra said shyly.  
  
Danny quickly looked around as if checking if some one had overheard.  
  
'Great,' Bra thought, 'just when I think his perfect he turns out to be paranoid.'  
  
"Look Bra, I would love to take you and all, but this being our first date and all, maybe I should just take you home," Danny rambled.  
  
Bra placed a hand on his arm to stop his incessant chatter. When he stopped she looked into his eyes and said very softly, "I would really like to go, Danny."  
  
Now if Vegeta had seen her eyes at that moment he would have understood Danny's predicament. It was the same look that had gotten her and Trunks a trip to the pet store as small children. Only this time it was more potent because it was sincere. Danny, as a mere human, never stood a chance.  
  
"Okay, but only for a little while. And only to talk," Danny said. It would take some work but he would keep his hands off her.  
  
Bra smiled and took Danny's arm as they left the theater for the parking lot.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, it's time to review. People like me thrive on them. You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	7. To cross a madman

Disclaimer: . um . don't sue.  
  
AN: I am soooo sorry this took so long. I really feel bad so as an apology I am going to upload the rest of this fic right now. Hope that makes up for it. Well here we go.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta and Trunks watched as Danny's car pulled out the parking lot, turning left. Left? Why was he going left? Capsule Corp. was the other way.  
  
"That's strange," Trunks muttered.  
  
"Come on," Vegeta said taking to the air. At first he thought the kid was brave but now he realized what it really was. He was stupid. Plain and simply. Vegeta sighed. His daughter would chose the first idiot human she came across to date. The girl was getting more like her mother every day.  
  
They followed the car as it drove down the street. They noticed that as the car continued towards the city's limits that the traffic thinned out until it was almost non-existent. As thick trees began popping up along the road Vegeta became wary. What was the bastard planning to do to his daughter way out here? He hoped for the kid's sake that what he was thinking was wrong.  
  
As they continued to follow the car the foliage became thicker and thicker. When it got to the point were the prince could no longer see the car, he decided they should get lower to the ground. He landed on the dirt road and realized that he was on the edge of a large cliff. There were a few cars parked along the edge, all had their lights off and windows up.  
  
"Dad, do you know where this is," Trunks asked in a tone that indicated that he all ready knew.  
  
Vegeta looked at his son. "Tell me," he commanded.  
  
"This is Miller's Peek."  
  
Vegeta eyes widened. "You don't mean."  
  
"Lindsay Daiz," Trunks finished nodding his head.  
  
Unbridled fury broke loose in Vegeta. His hair began flashing blond as he said through clenched teeth, "You take the high ground and I'll search the low. If you find them you know what to do."  
  
Trunks solemnly nodded his head. He was no longer just a protective older brother. He was now an assassin.  
  
* * *  
  
Danny stared nervously out the front windshield.  
  
'What am I an idiot?! What am I doing here? No girl is worth all this!' He glanced over at Bra. She was continently staring out the window. She was probably the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The urge to kiss her was so strong that sweat began to bead on his forehead as he fought it. 'Keep your hands off his daughter. Keep your hands off his daughter.' He began chanting silently  
  
Bra, feeling his eyes on her, turned and smiled at him. 'Oh God, that smile! Why am I being tortured?' Danny wondered in agony.  
  
"Well," Bra said after a moment.  
  
"Well," Danny repeated clearing his throat.  
  
"It's very pretty out here," she commented.  
  
"Yeah," he answered lamely.  
  
Bra arched her eyebrow at him. 'What is up with him?' she thought. He was so tense all of a sudden.  
  
"Look Danny, if you're tired of me all you have to do is say so. There are a lot of guys that would be glad to take me out and I'm sure you have other offers too, so if you don't want to be here right now just take me home and we can forget we ever went out," she said in irritation.  
  
"No, no, it's not that..." Danny interrupted.  
  
"Then what is it?" Bra asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"It's just that.um" he started.  
  
Bra raised her eyebrow. She looked as if she was just waiting for him to lie to her. Danny thought quickly. What was it about this family that always made him feel like he was backed into a corner?  
  
He cleared his throat preparing to tell her the truth. Tell her that her father and brother had threatened him within an inch of his life. He rethought this when Trunks' words came back to him. 'And make sure this little encounter doesn't get back to my sister,' Trunks had warned. Danny figured the truth wasn't for him.  
  
"I-I have a big, I mean, huge chem. test Monday. I really have to pass this class for scholarships and everything, you know," he lied quickly.  
  
Bra looked him over closely. "Really?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Really," he confirmed. He then gave her his most charming smile. "You really don't think a guy could not enjoy taking you out, do you?"  
  
Bra blushed and smiled sweetly. "Well. I wouldn't want you to fail chem. so maybe you should take me home and we try this again when you're not so tense, huh?"  
  
"If that's what you want fine by me," Danny said with a smile. Outwardly, he was as cool as the breeze but inside he was jumping for joy. 'I might actually live through the night,' he thought as he started the car.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta patrolled the low ground, his anger rising as he walked. He couldn't believe it! Somewhere in this park his daughter was being violated and he couldn't find the stupid little blue Kia that held her prisoner.  
  
After about ten minutes he finally spotted a blue Kia. He marched over to the vehicle, whose windows were all fogged up. Vegeta began beating on the top of the car.  
  
"Come out of there this instant," he demanded.  
  
"Fuck off," came the muffled reply.  
  
Vegeta had no control over what happened next. Of it's own accord, his hand balled into a fist and slammed itself into the driver side window. The half- naked girl that had been lying on her equally unclothed companion began screaming as she backed towards the passenger door. Vegeta yanked the door off it's hinges and grabbed the disrespectfully boy by his hair, pulling him up until they were face to face.  
  
"Who do you think you are talking to?" Vegeta asked putting emphasize on each word.  
  
"Dude I'm sorry! She told me her dad was dead! I swear I didn't mean any harm!" the boy wailed in pain.  
  
Vegeta looked over at the girl, who by now had climbed out the car and was standing on the same side as them watching the unfolding scene nervously. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. 'What a harlot,' he thought. He thanked his own good parenting skills for keeping his daughter from being such a tramp.  
  
With a grunt of disgust Vegeta toss the boy aside. The girl fell to her knees and cradled the boy's head in her arms. The young couple watched in horror as Vegeta picked up their car with one hand and tossed it over the cliff. He then looked at them and smirked. That should teach the boy to watch who he was talking to.  
  
Vegeta, feeling a little better, dusted off his hands and continued the search for his daughter.  
  
* * *  
  
There! I finally updated this fic. Whew * wipes sweat from forehead * that was tough. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review. Hearing from you guys makes my day. Thanks for reading. 


	8. The perfect date

Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking me this?  
  
AN: Hi!  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks was creeping along the road scanning the area for Danny's car when something blue caught the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see the blue Kia speed by.  
  
'Gotcha,' he thought as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his dad's number. It took five minutes for Vegeta to figure out how to answer the thing.  
  
"What?!" he barked into the receiver.  
  
"I've spotted them."  
  
"Fine. Take care of him and secure the girl. I'll meet you back at Capsule Corp."  
  
"But Dad I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they're gone."  
  
"Gone?!" Vegeta raged. "If they're gone what the hell are you doing on the phone with me?!"  
  
"I thought you'd want to know I found them," Trunks said lamely.  
  
Vegeta took a deep calming breath. "Which way did they go, boy?"  
  
"They're heading east down Miller's Road."  
  
Vegeta hung up the phone and shook his head. He would have to limit the boy's time with Kakarot's son. The boy seemed to get stupider every time he came home. He turned to go back to the main road.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta landed as he reached a fork in the road. 'Now which way,' he wondered.  
  
"Which way did they go Dad?" Trunks asked as he landed behind his father.  
  
"I don't know," Vegeta said sarcastically, "I didn't see them."  
  
"Look I'm sorry. Can't we just move on?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta said. He returned his attention to the road. There wore tracks going both ways, so Vegeta made a quick decision.  
  
"You go that way, leading back to Capsule Corp and I'll go this way. That way if I meet up with them I can handle it myself."  
  
Without another word Vegeta took off in search of the car.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks flew along searching for the car. As he came closer and closer to his house he lost hope that he would find them. He landed in front of Capsule Corp and pulled out his phone. He was dialing his dad's number to tell him he hadn't seen them, when a pair of headlights pulled into the driveway. He quickly ducked behind a bush.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra sat in the car and waited for Danny to come around and open the door for her. All in all she'd have to say the date turned out pretty well. It wasn't ending like she'd hoped but there was always next time.  
  
Danny helped her out and walked her to the door. They stood glancing nervously at each other for a moment.  
  
"Well," Bra said breaking the ice.  
  
"Well," Danny repeated.  
  
Bra stared at her feet. Danny stared off into space.  
  
Finally Bra had had enough and asked quietly, "Don't you want to kiss me?" she sounded hurt that she should even have to ask.  
  
"Yeah of course I do," Danny said but made no move to do so.  
  
Bra let out a growl of frustration then stepped into him, grabbed his neck, and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, like a first kiss should be. It was also way too short as far as Bra was concerned.  
  
"I'll call you," Danny said softly as he pulled away. He ran his hand gently across her cheek making her blush then he turned and headed back to his car.  
  
Bra watched him get in and start his car and waved as he pulled off. She had turned to go into house when she felt a familiar ki flare. She turned around and looked into the bush that the energy was coming from.  
  
Her anger flared as she called out, "Trunks, is that you?!"  
  
As he had watched the boy kiss his sister, Trunks had accidentally let his ki flare. Now, having been caught he stood up with a smile more common to the Son family and said, "Uh, hi Bra."  
  
Bra narrowed her eyes, "Have you been out here all night?"  
  
Trunks thought for a moment. He had several options here. He could lie and say no, but she probably wouldn't buy that. He could tell the truth but his dad would kill him. That left only one option, tell her he had been in the bushes all night.  
  
"I'm sorry Bra. I wanted to make sure you got home safe," he said lamely.  
  
"Tru-nks," Bra said stomping her foot. "Honestly, I swear sometimes you're worse than Daddy!" she said as she turned and went into the house in a huff.  
  
"But Bra wait-" Trunks said chasing after her, completely forgetting the call to his father.  
  
* * *  
  
I hope you guys don't think that's the end. The date with Bra may be over but Danny's night most definitely isn't. Please don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for reading. 


	9. Final Attonement

Disclaimer: Hahahahahahaha.(laughter lingers as Jadedbest walks away).  
  
AN: Okay guys this is it! The finally chapter!  
  
* * *  
  
Danny flew down the deserted road, contemplating whether or not to call Bra again. True she was beautiful, smart, and fun to be with but was she worth the mental anguish. Danny always did like a challenge. It was just a matter of winning her family's trust. He already seemed to have her mother on his side and from the way Bra talked he could probably win the brother over with a little work. That only left her father. Bra seemed to adore him so he couldn't be all bad. Maybe he liked sports or something, if he could figure out what interested the man he could find a way to his heart.  
  
Danny was considering this when there was a loud thunk from the top of his car.  
  
"What the hell?" Danny murmured. It sounded as if it was hailing bowling balls.  
  
His eyes widened in amazement as a foot casually stepped from his roof to his hood. His face went pale with fear as the foot's owner turned and stared directly into his eyes. He couldn't believe it! Here was Bra's father standing on his hood as if he wasn't going almost 70 mph! He slammed on the brakes and came to a sudden stop. Instead of the man flying off and braking his neck, he simple floated in mid-air before lowering himself to ground never once breaking eye contact. It was at this time that Danny realized he was dealing with no mere overprotective father. He had Lucifer himself on his hands.  
  
Vegeta's eyes were full of rage as he slowly walked around the car to the driver's side. Never taking his eyes off of Danny's fear filled ones. Vegeta broke out the window. He reached inside and unlocked the door before snatching it off its hinges. He reached in and yanked a scared shitless Danny out and dragged him around to the front of the car, slamming him on the car hood.  
  
"You don't listen very well," Vegeta growled.  
  
"I didn't touch her! I swear!"  
  
"Lair! I saw where you took her," Vegeta yelled. He hated being lied to.  
  
"But I didn't touch her," Danny said weakly. When Vegeta narrowed his eyes Danny remembered the kiss. Figuring Vegeta had been watching he decided to confess. "And that kiss on the porch was totally her idea!"  
  
Flames exploded in the Saiyan's eyes. "YOU KISSED MY DAUGHTER!" he roared.  
  
'Oh shit,' Danny thought.  
  
Vegeta began slamming the boy on the hood repeatedly. "I told you to keep your body parts away from her! I don't know why no one ever heeds my warnings! I gave you chance after chance but it has become obvious to me that you have a death wish. Now if you don't tell me the truth about this kiss and where you have hidden my child I swear I will kill you!"  
  
"I'm telling the truth," a barely concussion Danny choked out as blood ran out his mouth.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. It was strange that after the beating the boy had just taken he would still proclaim his innocence. Vegeta reached into his pocket and pulled out the blasted cell phone. He dialed the boy's number and waited for him to answer. It took six rings.  
  
"Hello," came a sleepy voice.  
  
"Is the girl home yet?" Vegeta barked.  
  
"Yeah. She's been here for about a hour now," Trunks said trying to clear the sleep from his voice.  
  
"Why didn't you call me then?!"  
  
"Oh, dad I'm sorry. I forgot. Bra was really mad at me and it took thirty minutes for me to get her to forgive me. By time I went to bed I had forgotten."  
  
"Did the boy kiss her?" Vegeta asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"No. Actually she kissed him. He even pulled away first. I don't think his so bad after all, Dad. I almost feel kind of bad about torturing the kid."  
  
Vegeta glanced at his bleeding victim on the hood, then returned his attention to the phone call. "Boy," he said.  
  
"Yes Dad?"  
  
"Tomorrow at dawn. You. Me. Gravity room."  
  
"But dad why-"  
  
"Shut up. Just be ready for the beating of your life." Vegeta threw the phone on the ground and stepped on it. He then turned back to Danny. Deciding that the boy deserved what he got because he had taken Bra out in the first place, he sneered at him then took to the air heading back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Danny watched him go and just before he passed out he decided that no one was worth the anguish.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta landed on the porch and cautiously entered the house. Seeing no lights in the living room, he crept up the stairs. He walked pass the girl's room. The door was open and the lights were off. The room was deserted. He continued down the hall and began hearing voices as he drew closer to his own room.  
  
Vegeta stood in the doorway and watched. The woman was on the bed with the girl on floor between her legs. The woman was braiding the girl's hair in two French braids (a nightly ritual for the two) while the girl chatted happily.  
  
"Oh mom he was sooo sweet!" Bra said.  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time sweetheart," Bulma said finishing the last plat.  
  
Bra turned her body and looked at her mother. "I did. Do you think he'll really call?"  
  
Bulma touched her forehead to her daughter's and smiled. "Definitely."  
  
Bra giggled.  
  
If Vegeta had been into touchy-feely stuff he would have said the mother- daughter moment was touching. Good thing he wasn't into that type of stuff.  
  
He cleared his throat to make his presence known. Bra looked at the door and smiled. Bulma frowned.  
  
"Daddy!" Bra said jumping up and running over to him. Much to Vegeta's surprise she hugged him, then pulled back and said, "Thank you Daddy."  
  
"For what?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"For being so understanding. I had the time of my life tonight and I know that if you had wanted to you could have stopped it. I mean can you believe that Trunks waited up for me all night in the bushes. Honestly. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for being so understanding about this whole dating thing."  
  
"Well.um.you're welcome," Vegeta murmured. He didn't dare look in the woman's direction.  
  
Bra smiled brightly and kissed her father's cheek. "Goodnight Daddy. 'Night Mom," she said then turned and left the room.  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart," Bulma called after her. She then turned her, now, narrowed gaze to her husband. She chuckled, her voice holding little humor, as she said, "I can't believe it! Once again you make out like a prince in her eyes when all you are is a jerk."  
  
"Look woman, I'm not in the-" he started.  
  
"Oh cut it, Vegeta, okay?" she said as she stood, preparing for battle. "I don't want to look at you let alone talk to you after that stunt you pulled on me earlier. It was humiliating, degrading, and just down right mean," she said the anger in her voice betraying just how hurt she really was.  
  
Vegeta, in a rare moment, genuinely felt bad. "My actions were not meant to offend your weak little feelings."  
  
Bulma stopped as she realized what he was doing. In his own way, he was actually apologizing. "Vegeta, are you trying to say you're sorry?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"No."  
  
Bulma smiled. That was exactly what he was doing. Bulma decided that if he felt bad enough to say sorry (well sort of), then she might be able to get something out of this.  
  
"Tell you what Vegeta. We'll forget about this whole night if you'll cut a deal with me."  
  
"What kind of deal?" Vegeta asked cautiously.  
  
"There's a new movie coming out tomorrow that I really want to see. I'm tired of always going out with ChiChi, so you are going to take me."  
  
Vegeta looked at her as if she was crazy. "The hell I am," he said.  
  
Bulma continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Not only that, but after the movie I'm going to be hungry so you're going to take me to dinner. For real this time."  
  
"Now wait just one second-" Vegeta started.  
  
Bulma held up her hand to silence him. "And if you don't I will never, ever forgive you."  
  
Vegeta studied her closely. She didn't look as if she was joking. Though he would probably appreciate her hatred during the day, nights at Capsule Corp. would get pretty lonely pretty quick.  
  
"Fine," he grunted.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Good," she said then turned and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
  
Vegeta stormed out the room and down the hall. He didn't know how yet but some how this was all the boy's fault. He stormed into Trunks' room. "Wake up," he roared.  
  
Trunks sat up straight, rubbing sleep out of his eye. "What Dad?"  
  
"Put on your training clothes and meet me in the gravity room."  
  
"But dad, you said dawn," Trunks protested.  
  
"If your sorry ass isn't down there in five minutes, I'll come up and get you," Vegeta said dangerously as he left the room.  
  
"Damn it," Trunks murmured as he climbed out of bed. Sometimes he really hated coming home for the weekend.  
  
* * *  
  
Well there it is! Vegeta and the Great Dating Adventure is now complete. Now that you've read the whole story, please drop me a review and let me know what you think of this little piece of literature. And as always, thanks for reading. 


End file.
